Fatal Attraction
by Tachetastic
Summary: Cheryl Brady organises a holiday to Ibiza inviting a few friends and her brother Brendan. Stendan AU :)
1. Chapter 1

**Fatal Attraction**

**So i'm continuing with 'The Assistant' but i decided to write this because i need happy Stendan. I hope you enjoy Chapter One and please let me know what you think. X**

**Ste's POV**

I am buzzin this next two weeks are going amazing i can't believe I'm finally going abroad.

I don't really know who is goin i am dead nervous bout flying though i am so lucky Darren and Leanne are covering for us.

"Doug hurry up yer taking forever!" i exclaim rolling my new suitcase out on the landing.

"Yeah I'm ready now no need for shouting Ste" Doug rolls his eyes but laughs at how excited i am.

"I'm dead excited Doug two weeks under the sun" i make sure i have everything then once Doug has sorted that mop of hair of his we lock the door.

"Sorry mate have we kept you long?" I say to the pissed off looking taxi driver.

"Only twenty minutes" he replies sarcastically shaking his head i turn to look at Doug who looks like he is about to burst into fits of laughter.

" 'ave you seen that blister on his nose it's mingin" i whisper in Dougs ear he laughs and shakes his head at me.

Once we arrive at the airport me and Doug take our cases out of the boot and i give the driver a fiver tip for waiting for so long.

We head over to the bar to meet Cheryl and the others "Love over here!" Cheryl exclaims from a magazine stand.

"I thought we were meeting at the bar?" I say hugging her she always smells so good.

"Well my brother Brendan got us banned for saying they ripped him off and then called him a feckin eejit" Cheryl shakes her head embarrased.

"Oh right that's not good where is everyone?" I smile Brendan sounds like a right pain in the arse.

"Well Brendan went to get food and the others are at check in" Cheryl smiles turning her attention to Doug.

"Hey babe how have you been?" Cheryl smiles warmly pulling him into a friendly hug.

"Okay i suppose been busy with work but this lil holiday is going to be great!" Doug smiles awkwardly.

He never knows what to say i could talk for days though "Who invited the yankee?" an rough voice exclaims from behind us.

"Don't be rude Bren come and say hello to Ste" Cheryl smiles pulling Brendan to arms length he is very good looking but stuffin a sausage roll down his mouth.

"Nice to meet ye Steven" He mumbles spitting sausage roll at me i laugh what a great first impression arsehole.

Brendan looks my body up and down smirking "Ste you didn't tell me he was coming." Doug whines.

"Well know one told me you were coming Dougie boy.. this should be fun eh?" Brendan smiles putting an arm around Dougs shoulder smiling.

"Aw Brendan i really hope you behave yourself on this trip" Cheryl hits him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey bitches ready to go!" Mitzeee screams making her way with Lynsey and that Riley bloke.

"Ste how are you feeling about flying love?" Cheryl smiles at me knowing i have never been on a plane before.

"Dead nervous babe anythin could 'appen ya know" i say nervously.

"Where are you sitting love?"

"M 21"

"Well whoever is sitting next to you just tell them it's your first time flying it'll be okay" Cheryl smiles pulling me into a reaussuring hug.

**Ste's POV**

I finally find my seat i felt dead thick oh god why do i have a window seat i really am scared.

"Hello Steven" Brendan says grinning this is just brilliant i've got to sit next to Cheryl's weird brother.

"Brendan look i am a nervous flyer please don't be pissy orite" i say I'm not putting up with his shit.

"Oi i've just sat down Steven stop whining" Brendan sighs eating a packet of cheese balls.

"Do yer ever stop eating and yer have cheese in your tache" i sigh looking disgusted but this is actually quite amusing.

"I'm saving those bits for later" Brendan grins wiping his tache its weird shaped like i don't know how to describe it.

"The tache makes ye look old" i reply staring at Brendan he is attractive but he is a knob.

"Is this pick on Brendan day i've only just met you ye cheeky shoite" Brendan's face turns serious his accent is so rough and manly.

"Sorry i'm just nervous about flyin could we swap seats i don't want to look outside" I say smiling.

"Steven stop acting like a big baby" Brendan murmurs rolling his eyes i want to rip his eyes out of his head.

"I wish i was sittting next to Doug" I say sinking into my seat closing my eyes.

"Why would you want to sit next to him it wouldn't be the plane that'd kill ye it'd be him boring you to death" Brendan laughs at himself.

"Nah he's a good mate Doug..so are you going to move or not?" i whine annoyed with this annoying irish prick.

"if it stops yer moaning yer like a whiney lil woman" Brendan almost shouts standing up.

I shuffle along to my new seat and pout I'm so tired i have been on my feet the whole day making sure i had everything ready.

"What do ya do for a livin Brendunn" I decide i will try to make an effort with him for the sake of the holiday.

"Are ye gonna sit for the whole flight asking me questions next ye will be asking my favourite colour" Brendan snaps turning away from his magazine.

"You are a right cheeky bastard i'm just tryin to be polite" I say pissed off staring at the gorgeous man walking down the aisle with a trolley.

"Hello sir anythin i can offer you from the cart?" The friendly voice exclaims.

"No thank you" I say almost a whisper.

"Do ye fancy him or something?" Brendan asks raising an eyebrow.

"No" i say simply giving him a sad look.

"Hello ladies and Gentlemen and thank you for flying with British Airways we are going to take off make yourselfs comfortable and enjoy your flight!" a mans voice says softly but loudly from the speaker thingy.

"Are ye okay? i'm sorry for being abit snappy i work in ChezChez what do you do?" Brendan smiles weakly.

"It's okay it is not your fault that yer an arse and i work in the Deli with Doug we got a few of Dougs friends to cover for us" I smile back he has a really nice smile.

"I didn't know Douglas had friends.." Brendan says looking genuinly shocked here we go back to being a prick.

"Are you okay about taking off ye can hold my hand if you want" Brendan says looking serious.. is he serious?

"I'm serious Steven" Brendan says taking my hand as the plane takes off and i swear i feel some sort of electricty.

i can't fall for Brendan Brady.

_**Thank you for reading Chapter One it means alot please review and tell me what you think and any advice would be appreacited! 3 **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fatal Attraction**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews guys i really do love yas! and thank you Stormzzz for being so lovely you are one of my favourite writers and nickym1. X**

**Ste's POV**

I must of nodded off i rub the tired out of my eyes "You are a massive snorer" Brendan laughs shit i forgot he was beside me.

"Shurup i am not do you know the time?" i say yawning.

"it is just coming up to midnight and we will be landing soon" Brendan says still reading the same magazine as earlier.

"Old man need yer reading glasses" i laugh and he just stares at me for a moment.

"Steven yer laugh is the worst thing i've ever heard apart from Doug's voice" Brendan grins.

"Oi he's my best mate you leave him alone orite" i say annoyed Brendan is such a bully.

"Or what Steven?" Brendan says raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing Brendan i used to be the fighting type me..but Doug and me kids helped me through it all" I say smiling thinking about Leah and Lucas tucked up in their lil beds.

"Yeah good for you" Brendan says completely un-intrested.

"You not slept?" i say noticing the slight bags under his eyes.

"Nah i never sleep while flying it gives me more time to think" Brendan says his eyes glisten damn this man is like a god.

"Thinking isn't always good Brendan you look like you need a good nights sleep" I say smiling at him.

"Stop smiling at me Steven it's weird" Brendan says roughly.

I don't speak another word to him until we land i don't see why i should bother i hardly even know the guy it's only two weeks and i'll barely see him.

**Ste's POV**

As soon as we land Brendan is itching to get off the plane it's like he can't stand another minute with me.

I hear Doug's voice before i see him as soon as we get off the plane i giggle to myself.

"Hey you okay?" Doug says shooting me a concerned look.

"I'm fine better than ever this is gonna be great!" i almost shout but i feel slightly saddened i miss Brendan's prescence.

"Love let's get a taxi to the hotel i'm absoloutely knackered" Cheryl smiles yawning she still looks stunning.

"Getting old is a bastard" Lynsey laughs clinging to Doug's arm.

We can't all sqaush into one taxi so Doug, Mitzeee and Riley all pile into the back and luckly Mitzeee knows abit of the lingo talk what language is it?.

We continue driving for a few more minutes then arrive at 'The Plaza" It's a big building like with a beautiful garden with pretty flowers just like me mam always wanted.

We go to get checked in and there seems to be a mix up with the rooms "Could you not share with Doug?" Cheryl says pouting.

"Hey when i payed £350 for this holiday i didn't request a Douglas" Brendan says looking Doug up and down sighing.

"Look i'll sleep in your room Cheryl and Brendan can have mine" Lynsey suggests.

"Yes that'll work okay love and Brendan we are having words tomorrow" Cheryl says looking pissed off.

"Oh Bren i forgot to say your room connects to Ste and Doug's enjoy!" Lynsey smiles.

"We're off to bed i'm shattered night love you guys!" Mitzeee exclaims blowing kisses at us all then drags Riley by the hand.

"Douglas if you make any noise to prevent me from sleep i will kick yer arse back to yankee land do you understand me?" Brendan says seriously.

"What about Ste?" Doug says throwin me under the bus.

"Well Steven you have a lovely friend in Douglas" Brendan says tilting his head clearly amused at Doug's betrayl.

I once again say nothing and make my way upto my room Doug can be a bastard sometimes.

I thow my suitcase down as soon as we get in the room and throw myself onto the bed.

"Ste i'm sorry i'm just sick of Brendan picking on me" Doug says almost shouting.

"DOUGLAS DID YOU NOT HERE ME GO TO SLEEP.. AND SHUT YER FECKIN MOUTH!" Brendan shouts through the wall.

I laugh then Doug throws a pillow over at me looking embarrased.

I tiptoe to the bathroom to get dressed in my pajamas i don't want Doug seeing my bruises they haven't faded i hate looking at my body.

I then tiptoe back to bed making sure i don't wake up the beast i laugh to myself.

Brendan tries to make himself out like some monster and that people should be afraid of him it's sad really.

He does have a scary side but i haven't seen that side of him yet i shut my eyes feeling tired.

My mind is corrupted with thoughts of Brendan maybe this holiday was a bad idea after all.

**Ste's POV**

_There he is standing over me telling me how disgustin i am "Poofy Ste you are nothing but a piece of shit you always remember that" Terry shouts kicking me in my stomach again i feel sick._

_"Ye are disgustin no one will ever want you" Terry shouts in my face throwin a punch Pauline just sits in the corner feelin sorreh for herself._

"Ste love are you okay?" Lynsey says feeling my forehead i feel silleh but the nightmares feel so real i still have some of the bruises.

"Yeah i'm okay" i say looking around me Brendan stands at the corner of the room no expression on his face almost like he knows.

"Babe you go for a shower and then meet us downstairs for breakfast Doug will keep ye right" Lynsey smiles softly leaving the room.

"What 'appened Doug?" I say still not fully awake.

"You scared me Ste i'm gonna bring you up something for breakfast" Doug says leaving the room.

"I know Steven" Brendan says simply.

"You know nowt about me Brendan please leave me alone." I say suddenly feeling defensive.

"I know those nightmares i have similar ones every. single. night" Brendan says edging closer to me.

"Why are you tellin me this?" I say wanting him to leave Brendan knows nothin about me.

" Steven if you ever want to talk you know where my room is." He says giving me a quick sympathetic smile then follows the others.

I pick out clothes for my first day and head to the bathroom i start to cry i just need to get myself together and enjoy this holiday.

**Ste's POV**

Today has been orite just apart from this morning i can't let myself get that vulnerable again it's not fair on anyone else.

"Coming in the pool Ste its warm!" Doug shouts splashing around in the pool.

"Yeah i'll be there in a minute" I say looking around at all my friends who are havin a brill time laughing and drinking.

Apart from Brendan who is sitting by the pool drinking whiskey.

"Hey tache man enjoying yourself?!" I say plonking myself down beside him.

"I was before you sat down" Brendan rolls his eyes taking another gulp of his whiskey.

"Okay sorry" i say what the hell is this guys problem i wish i was back in Hollyoaks i wish i'd never met this irish bastard.

I jump into the pool causing Doug to laugh "You are such a lightweight Ste" Doug laughs.

"Says you Doug" Riley says bringing Doug into a firemans lift and laughing.

"Hey Ste how are you" Mitzeee says holding a glass of champagne.

"I'm okay just trynna enjoy myself and you?" I smile she is so beautiful i don't think i 'ave ever had a proper conversation with her before.

"I'm okay we are all going out to this club tonight you comin?" She grins.

"Yeah sounds brill" I say imagining all the fit men topless this could be fun after all.

"Douglas get a shirt on you have no muscle and yer all pasty it's hurting my eyes" Brendan says amused at himself.

"Oi stop picking on Doug this is a holiday Bren be nice!" Cheryl says annoyed at her brother.

"Brendan pretends to be all bad ass and scary but deep down he is a softy" Mitzeee smiles looking over at Brendan.

I've seen that side of him when he held my hand on the plane maybe he isn't so bad after all.

"Ste get your shirt off its boiling!" Doug says he knows nothin 'bout my bruises.

"Doug shurup if anyone needs a shirt it's you!" I snap just as i say it i feel bad.

Doug storms off and just as i'm about to get up Lynsey walks after him "Ste there was no need for that" She says looking dissapointed.

"I can't say nowt right me.. I'm off out" I say feeling annoyed walking back up to me hotel room.

This was supposed to be fun drinking, laughing and making memories well it's only the first day and i have ruined everythin.

I lock myself in my room and get a bottle of vodka from the mini fridge I'll have fun on me own.

I swig it straight from the bottle the burning hurting the back of my throat but I'm used to it i learned from the best.

I take myself out onto the balacony with my vodka holding it like a baby i just lie back and think about home.

"Steven are ye okay?" Brendan says plonking himself down beside me he is so intimidating.

"I was before you sat down" I say making Brendan smile.

"Touche young Steven" He says taking the bottle out of my hand and taking a swig.

"eh give that bottle to me it's mine" I say reaching over for it but he moves his hand.

I get on my hands and knees and reach up to it and Brendan his leg up causing me to fall against him i laugh.

I turn my head around to look into his eyes to figure out what he wants.

His eyes are dark with lust and i lean forwards we fall into a kiss although it's just a simple peck it seems like it goes on forever.

"What the hell do ye think yer doing?" Brendan says looking angry beyond words what have i done.

"Did ye just kiss me?" Brendan says throwing down the bottle of vodka.

"I'm sorry" I say simply feeling tears stinging in my eyes he wanted me to kiss him or did he?.

"Yer disgusting" Brendan says simply then storming off.

Once again i am left by myself feeling worse than ever the exact words Terry would say to me reguarly maybe i was wrong about Brendan.

Come on Ste get out and meet a nice guy at a club there's no point moping about feeling bad for yerself.

I get me best gear on and style my hair then throwing some of Doug's good colone on and head out.

**Brendan's POV**

Whiskey that's a good thought i need to distract myself from even thinking of Steven.

"Hey love i've been lookin for ya you okay?" Anne says sitting down beside me at the bar.

"Just dandy" I say lying gulping down another glass of this it's like juice.

"Brendan usually you'd be up and scaring everyone what's up you can tell me!" Anne says giving me a reassuring smile.

"Steven kissed me and i kissed and now i feel weird so I'm gonna drink the whole bottle of this then go to bed" I murmur.

"Why do you feel 'weird' Brendan" Anne says acting like my feckin theripast.

"Anne stop feckin questioning me he means nothing to me" I say feeling like i've given away to much.

"Oh my god Brendan you like him!" Anne says clapping her hands like an excited seal.

"Shut yer gobby mouth i do not Steven is just a runt" I say knowing that it is not not true.

"Brendan you are so defensive stop trying to push people away" Anne says seriously putting her arm around me then walking away.

I told her one night when i was out of it about Seamus about everything and now she wont leave me alone.

"Ste is gone i can't find him please help me look for him it's all my fault" Douglas says looking worried.

"Calm down Yankee doodle Doug he's probably out exploring" I say laughing at myself.

"Brendan you really are pathetic i don't know why Ste thinks you are 'different' please leave him alone" Douglas says sighing then walking away.

"HA Douglas go sort yer eyebrows" What is wrong with me seriously Steven has put a weird spell on me.

**Ste's POV**

**10pm**

I've been talking to this guy called Noel or something about love but i don't even know what love is.

"So Stee what brings you to Ibiza anyway?" Noel says edging closer to me i feel uncomfortable i don't even know the guy and he's looking for a snog.

That's probably how Brendan felt i am gonna completely avoid him from now to eternity.

Just as Noel or whatever leans in for a kiss i feel a strong set of arms pull me up on to me feet i turn around to see Brendan who looks extremely angry.

"Get off him!" Noel says pushing Brendan but it has no affect "Mate you are taking advantage of Ste do you want to step away before i let my brother loose on ye" Cheryl smiles slapping Noel.

"Steven are ye trying to get yerself killed?" Brendan hisses in my ear angrily but he is making me hot under the collar.

Brendan pulls me outside the club i can't even remember the name to and sits me down.

"No you don't get to be the 'ero orite you are evil you're a bully!" I say upset but putting an angry face on.

"Cheryl just go joing the others i'll take Steven back to the hotel" Brendan says kissing his sisters cheek then lifting me up.

"Oi get off me ABUSE ABUSE" i shout catching nobody's attention.

"Steven shut ye mouth and listen to me" Brendan says trying to lift me up but i kick him and run.

I see a patch of green field ahead and run to it Brendan is faster than me but this whole thing amuses him.

He grabs a hold of me and pushes me on to the grass "Steven i'm sorry for earlier i really am you know nothing about me and nothing I'm capeable of" Brendan says softly.

Brendan is sitting on me so i can't get up to run he is heavier than he looks i think he feels my hardening dick underneath him but doesn't move.

"You don't want me Steven..you can't" Brendan says softly looking like i just kicked him in the teeth.

"I'm trying not too want you but it's difficult" i say truthfully tryin me 'ardest not to cry.

"Is it the tache that did it for ye Steven?" Brendan laughs roughly pointing to his moustache.

"No it's everythin 'bout yer i've only known you a short while but i just always wanna be around ye" I say where did all this come from.

"Steven you don't want that you are drunk" Why won't Brendan tell me what he wants.

He wouldn't want a skinny runt like me i dunno why i'm tellin him of all people how i feel.

Brendan helps me up signals over a taxi and we sit in silence until we reach the hotel.

We press the button to get into the elevator and it opens almost instantly Brendan looks at me as soon as it closes and almost runs at me pulling me into a passionate kiss.

I feel butterflies in me belly he then guides his tongue into my mouth he tastes like whiskey and cheese.

We kiss all the way down the hall to Brendan's room and i then pull away "Are you sure?" I say weakly.

"More than anything" Brendan pulls me into his room and i can tell this is the start of a fatal attarction.

Thank you for reading Chapter Two lovelies i am trying to post a chapter atleast once or twice a week. I know i said it would be light hearted so the next chapter will be just that. Will update ASAP 3 X


	3. Chapter 3

**Fatal Attration**

**Hey lovelies sorry i have not updated in a while hope you enjoy reading Chapter four. Missing our boys together so very much 3**

**Ste's POV**

I wake up thinking i'm still in Brendan's room but quickly realise i am not woken by the noise of Doug's snoring.

How did i end up in here i remember falling asleep in Brendan's arms why am i so gulible.

"Doug shut up i can't 'ere meself fink!" I shout throwing a pillow at him that snoring has got worse.

"Ste that wasn't nice i was dreaming" Doug smiles goofily.

"It's mornin anyway why don't we do somethin touristyy today?" i smile trying to keep my mind away from thoughts of the tache man.

"Yeah sounds good coming down to grab abit of breakfast?" Doug smiles flashing his glistening white teeth.

"Yeah cool let me get fresh clothes on" I say picking out a nice polo shirt and a pair of shorts then getting dressed in the bathroom.

"Yer ready to 'ave some fun!" i say dancing out of the bathroom seeing Brendan standing before me.

"Where's Doug?" i say simply not really knowing what to say about last night and how i ended up back into my own bed.

"The yankee has gone down to the restaraunt i told him you'd catch up" Brendan says standing intimadatingly in front of me.

"Right was there somet you wanted?" I say staring him straight in the eyes last night was nothing i've ever experienced before.

"Just wanted to make sure you are okay after last night" Brendan half smirks i can't get over this mans beauty it's overwhelming.

"What about it look Brendan i aint goin about fuckin randomers i know it was nothin." I say lying but by the look he is giving me i think he knows i'm lying.

"Stop lying to yerself Steven i'm like a sex god" Brendan says with a slight bit of humour in his voice.

"Funny you are nowt special" i say jokingly he doesn't look at all phased by what i am saying.

"what about you screaming my name last night Steven" he attempts to corner me but i'm to quick.

"I was drunk Brendan i don't find you attractive at all" I sigh i will get over him get over the fact i love him.

He slowly walks towards me i try to show that it's not effecting me but i start to blush and he presses three fingers against my chest and sends shivers down my spine.

"You are a terrible liar Mr Hay" Brendan says tutting then leaving my room.

What did he come in here to prove last night though was amazing i don't want to feel this way about him cocky bastard.

**Ste's POV**

I begin to make my way down the hall to the elevator when i hear manic footsteps behind me "Stteee wait" Mitzeee exclaims.

I roll my eyes and stop in my footsteps she's beautiful but she is annoying.

" 'iay orite Mitzeee" i say putting my hands in my hair making sure it's still in place.

"The real question is was Brendan easy on you?"

"What..eh? what you on about?" i say panicked Mitzeee knows oh god.

"You know how you went all weird yesterday went out clubbing and tried to get off with this bloke then Brendan took you back here?" Mitzeee says slightly smirking thank god she doesn't know.

"Yeah he was very nice yeah.." i say awkwardly.

"What about in bed?" Mitzeee says trying not to laugh.

"What you on about yer must of been on drugs or somet" I say begging silently for the elevator to open so i can get away from her.

"No i was coming back with Riley and i saw you and Brendan going at it then going into his room" She replies smugly.

"I refuse to talk to you about this.." I almost shout the lift door opens and i walk quickly towards the dining area of the hotel.

I quickly spot Doug and Riley chatting and walk over to them i used to have loads of guy friends and drink but now i feel like a different person completely.

"Hey bud you okay?" Riley smiles at me i definetely see why Mitzeee is so attracted to him although he is not my type.

"I'm orite yourself?" i reply ordering a cup of coffee.

"yeah im good me and Mitzeee have made it official we are engaged" Riley smiles softly.

"Congrats Riley you'll need it" i laugh and pat his back before walking away towards the balcony.

The view of the beach is beautiful i have never been on a proper holiday before Pauline never had enough money even if she did her and Terry would spend it on alchol.

"You alright love you look lost" Cheryl smiles brightly still in her Pjs.

"I'm orite beautiful and you?" i say giggling.

"Slightly rough last night i drank wayyy to much i am too old to go out boozing i just want to spend the rest of the holiday relaxing by the pool and get massages from hot forgein men" Cheryl laughs.

"Ha yeah 'm just trying to soak it all up fancy abit of star gazing tonight?" I continue looking over at the beach.

"Yeah sounds brill we meet at the front of the hotel at ten this will be good for us all to bond more" Cheryl smiles.

"See yer then" I smile Cheryl smiles at me once more before walking away towards Lynsey and Mitzeee.

I walk over to the list of different rooms in the hotel and see that there is an arcade room.

The hotel is buzzing and so i head up to the third floor to check out the games room.

The first thing i notice is Brendan playing pac-man he looks so focused on the game i am going to just ignore him i see a demo game for the playstation and play fifa.

I don't know any of the controls Doug plays it all of the time but i still don't get it.

"Hello Steven no offence but you're shoite at this" Brendan says standing behind me.

"Bet you couldn't do no better" I say slamming down the control and folding my arms.

"Better than you young Steven" He replies raising an eyebrow.

"It's lovely that you think that anyway shouldn't you be finding someone else to annoy?" I say sighing.

"No annoying you has become one of my favourite hobbies also fucking you" Brendan purrs in my ear.

"We have only done that once and it was crap" I reply lying moving away from him.

"I love this little act Steven but it's boring..you fancy me stop acting like you are in primary school" Brendan bites back honestly.

"I don't get you Brendan i don't even think you know what you want so what if i fancy you this is all to complicating also you could do better so.." I say moving quickly towards the door but Brendan pulls me back into the room.

"Don't be stupid Steven you are good for me i'm bad for you" He murmurs locking eye contact with me i want to leave and tell him this is silly but i can't bring myself to do so.

"Brendan you are not a bad guy i can't make my mind up about you but i know deep down you have a big heart and you need to realise that. I 'avent known you long but i know enough about you to know you are better than you make yourself out to be" I say giving him a smile.

"Steven.. things i have been through things i have done.. if you knew you would see me differently" Brendan says twitching in frustration.

"I don't need to know Brendan i don't know if i will see you much after this trip but i hope you find what you are looking for and stop giving yourself and others a hard time" I smile softly putting my hand on his shoulder.

"You too Steven" Brendan says staring at me for a few more moments then leaving.

I feel a sort of weight lifted off my shoulders but a new weight in my heart.

**Ste's POV**

**10 pm**

"This is goin to be fun i love stars, galaxies and all that" I smile putting my camera around my neck.

"Yeah it will be an experience" Doug smiles softly.

We all walk down towards the beautiful beach it's packed though full of tourists like us.

Mitzeee finds us a spot where no one is sitting i lay out a blanket and sit down Doug and the others are sitting in a circle drinking.

I haven't seen Brendan since the talk we had earlier on i hope he is okay i can't help these feelings i am having for him and i just have to learn to deal with them.

"Ste play spin the bottle with us!" Lynsey smiles over at me.

"Nah yer orite i'm just gonna lie down for abit" I smile back at her.

I soon decide to go for a walk and take my sandles off and my feet touch the soft sand.

I aren't gonna lie i'm scared incase a crab snips me toe or somet.

I put my feet in the warm water the sea looks like it could go on forever.

I look up at the sky and snap a few photos then take a few pictures of the sea.

"I need you in my life Steven" Brendan says from behind me.

"You need to stop sneaking up on me" I giggle ignoring what he just confessed to me.

"I need you in my life Steven i need to see your face every living day and i'm sorry i have been an arse to you" Brendan continues.

"Brendan are you drunk?" I reply he's probably pissed.

"I have had a few but Steven i'm serious please don't leave me i need to see that goofy smile and hear that horrific laugh of yours everyday you make me think i could be a better person and i have never felt that way before. You make me feel happy just being in your presence makes me believe the world could be good again." Brendan says showing no emotion.

"Brendan i understand you have done and been through things but maybe you are getting confused between needing someone and wanting someone i just aint the right person" I reply full of emotion.

"I have not stopped thinking about you since the day i met you and we sat together i changed the seats Steven you are someone i need and want please tell me you feel the same or i will feel like a right eejit" Brendan smiles searching my eyes for answers.

"I love you Brendan" I say bravely.

"You can't love me" Brendan says looking eratic then leaving me standing here.

**Thank you for reading it has taken me ages to update because of school but i love you guys and will update ASAP. Let me know what you think so far and any suggestions would be awesome. X**


End file.
